Pokken Genesis
by crimsononxywolf
Summary: in a world that is a mix between our world and the pokemon world where the world is real the Pokken torniment is the goal of all trainers and for a young trainer who searches for answers about the massacre of the last championship he searches for the mysterious pokemon resposble but arcerus has more in store for him and the emotionless psychic then anyone would guess
**Pokken: genesis**

Welcome everyone to my new fanfic and my first upload of 2016 don't worry I'll be uploading new chapters for my other stories soon. I had to write this after seeing a trailer for Pokken torniment and the super bowl commercial. this idea has possessed me like a Rotom and a microwave my mind just wont let concentrate on anything else. As a side note there will be no connection to the games nor the anime all original characters with that said onto the disclaimer and prologue!

 _Disclaimer: Crimson wolf owns nothing despite wanting to please don't send any lawyer to me I'm a big fan game freak!_

Prologue

Welcome to the world of Pokemon a wonderful world with wonderful creatures we call Pokemon they act as companions, helpers in work, pets, family... But for those who wish to be known far and wide they war family and battle companions in the world wide competition known as Pokken! This is where we come to the beginning of our story in the Homu region capital city: Stellar where the Pokken championship torniment is having it's final battle!

In one corner stood a mountain of a man wearing a suit with ashen gray hair that was in a hipster style before him stood a large orange dragon with small wing with green webbing and a pale belly and long white antenna like protrusions across from him stood a man with dark brown hair that layed were it fell wearing an old worn baseball cap with a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a pokeball in one hand and the photo in the other the photo being of the man holding it holding up a young boy hoisted up on his shoulder with the boy held a green and yellow turtle with a twig coming out of it's head.

"Heh lets give the kid a show don't you think partner?" asked the man to no one in particular as he tossed the pokeball revealing the Pokemon held within it was a large dragon with sharp jagged wings and crimson spikes coming out of it's arms and the same covering the dragon's head it also having a golden yellow belly and with this the battle began with the crowd in the stand letting out a boisterous shout of excitement while the ref announced the combatant's Pokemon

"The challenger's Drudigon vs. The champion's Dragonite battle begin!"

And as this the world cheered in excitement as the battle was being broadcast world wide among those watching from atop a skyscraper overlooking the arena stood a young girl who's eyes seemed lifeless as a man in a suit and a cruel gleam in his eyes stood behind her the girl could have been no more then 4 or 5 yet she stood next to a Pokemon that radiated power and danger it's exact species was hard to make out with the dark cloak it wore order the matalic armor it had hiding any features that would have revealed it's true self it's height appeared to be somewhere between 6 feet and 7 feet and was bipedal with a dark tail that was also armored and had a single spike on one of it's shoulders.

"You understand what you must do girl?" demanded the man cruelly

"Yes, father" said the girl emotionlessly. "We will not fail"

"Good make sure they don't interfere with us for the foreseeable future" the man who was now revealed to be her father ordered as he turned to leave

"Yes..." began the girl as she held out a single hand that cause the armored and cloaked Pokemon's attention "father" she finni9shed and with that the mysterious Pokemon vanished.

"And drudrigon slams the champ's Dragonite into the ground with a devastating punch!" shouts the announcer. And it was seen and the Drudigon was huffing as it's clawed handed dimmed and waited as the Dragonite slowly got up both dragons where weak the battle would likely be determined with the next blow.

"That was a nice punch there you trained your Drudigon well" stated the champ as his Dragonite nodded in agreement "It's been years since we were pushed this far!" he laughed

"Thanks but this is where it ends your title is mine" said the challenger as his Drudigon roared in agreement to his trainer "Drudigon fin-" the challenger was about to command where suddenly there was a ear splitting screech so loud both Pokemon and humans even the spectators who where behind special glass to protect them from stray attacks and then suddenly the mysterious Pokemon appeared in the middle of the dragons that dwarfed it.

" _ **As my mistress commands I shall desire and her command is... Your deaths"**_ announced a booming voice that only those there could hear and a second all the equipment broadcasting the battle suddenly was crushed to rubble.

"What the hell is this?" said the champion when suddenly the mysterious Pokemon was before the man ans was begin lifted into the air my some kind of psychic power and clawing at his neck like her was being choked before anyone can react the Dragonite lunges at the mysterious Pokemon and a second later a metal the remains of a camera was reformed into a sharp spike and impaled the orange dragon with the chest and the champion's neck was snapped both trainer and Pokemon killed like they were nothing and then the mysterious Pokemon turned to the challenger and his Pokemon.

" _ **...Death"**_ the unknown voice said once more.

****12 hours later****

"With that not much is known of what happened at the Pokken championship battle other then the mysterious Pokemon being the cause of the massacre and that it appeared that there was not a single survivor and the Pokemon that caused it seeming to have vanished into thin air an none of the world criminal organizations claiming responsibility even interpole is currently at a loss but our hearts go out to the families who lost loved ones..." said the woman from the news on the TV in the dark apartment it mostly being drowned out by the crying and sniffling of a young boy with brown hair as he was curled up having just received the news he was dreading since seeing that poke... No that monster on the TV

"Dad..." whimpered the boy as a gran and yellow turtle jumped up onto the bed and nudged the boy.

"Tur..." said the turtle full of concern for the boy.

 **Chapter end**

Sorry for the kinda dark and short start to this fanfic everyone there will be some dark and at times gory scenes but they will be only when it's required also if you want send me some OCs you wouldn't mind me using the following info:

Name

Personality

Partner Pokemon

Usual cloths

Other/Additional info

Until next time thanks for reading and RxR


End file.
